<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battered and Bruised, but not yet Broken by The_Highlands_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058019">Battered and Bruised, but not yet Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady'>The_Highlands_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chosen One!Finn, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jedi are Cultural, M/M, Protective clones, jedi!Finn, protective jedi, tags will be changed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highlands_Lady/pseuds/The_Highlands_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FN-2187 is a fourteen-year-old, Force-Sensitive, First Order stormtrooper-in-training. He has been assigned to the interrogation wing for training, and finds himself being 'tortured' under the guise of 'training'. What he doesn't know, however, is that the Force is listening and brings him to a safer time and place.</p><p>Through the centuries he travels back, he finds himself in the middle of the Battle of Malastare and in the care of Clones... with the Force singing strong and true in everyone's ears that the Chosen One has come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Finn &amp; CC-2224 | Cody, Finn &amp; CT-6116 | Kix, Finn &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Finn &amp; Mace Windu, Finn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Finn &amp; Plo Koon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. T is for Trauma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I hope you enjoy this time-traveling Finn fanfic, since there's really not that many of them posted. I also have edited some things, but I hope it'll all be clear as the story progresses! </p><p>There will be mentions/slight scenes of child abuse, so if that triggers you, skip to the double arrows. </p><p>I always appreciate a comment or kudos, and I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The searing pain of the electricity hurt, and he couldn’t resist his body’s instincts to move ever so slightly to try and move away from the electro-prod, but the fastened restraints kept him from moving too far off the chair. The young stormtrooper in training, FN-2187, clenched his eyes shut, struggling to keep his breathing steady as the tip of the electro-prod was removed from the center of his stomach. The cold metal restraints dug into his already-injured limbs, as his head dropped to rest against his collarbone, chest heaving as he gasped for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was considered ‘an essential part’ of stormtrooper training, but even FN-2187 thought that they were going too far. He’d been in the interrogation room for several hours now, they were approaching hour six, and the interrogation officer with his Captain was standing opposite where he was restrained. From his position, all he could see was the cold glint of metal table with the officers’ backs turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187’s eyes widened in fear as he realized what the interrogation officer held, an instrument of pain that no one could manage to withstand without passing out at least once… and an older instrument of pain at that as well. His eyes flew closed as the first impact, followed by the wave of pain hit; teeth biting down through his lower lip in an attempt to hide his body’s instinctively-produced sound of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the minutes ticked down, he was hanging in the restraints; the cold metal being the only thing keeping him from falling face-first onto the cold floor of the interrogation cell. By this time, FN-2187 had passed out from the pain, and nothing the interrogation officer did could wake him up. What they didn’t know was that they were being watched by someone who did not approve of the treatment of the teenage boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FN-2187, unknowing to him, had sent out a psychic scream for help through the Force during the last round of ‘training’, and the Force had decided to answer… but she needed to wait until the officers had cleared the room. Leaving FN-2187 to drop unceremoniously to the floor, still dangerously unconscious, as the officers left, this was perfect for the Force to finally interfere. The way they were treating him seemed too harsh, even for ‘training methods’, and the Force wasn’t going to take this peacefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the blackness taking over FN-2187’s body and mind, all he knew was hitting the cold metal floor then… nothing. Not even the impact of his limp body against the dusty ground would wake him, he was in the darkness too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>←→</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking into the medical tent, Helix pulled off his helmet and dropped it on the table set for helmets by the entrance. He glanced quickly to the side, noting the presence of the red-and-white designed and blue helmets of the 91st Recon’s medic and the 501st’s medic before looking up to see Kix’s irritated expression directed at his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming.” Helix grumbled, increasing his pace to catch up to the other medic to tend to the injured troopers. “What’s the count so far?” Kix glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye with a slight glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of injuries, luckily few casualties at the moment.” Hearing a sudden shouting, the medics exchanged startled looks. Shouting was common among the camp, especially in the middle of battles, but the tone that was shouting was very uncommon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix cursed, pushing the flap open that led into the main area of the medical tent to see who was shouting, growing louder with every passing minute. The armor-clad medics exchanged looks, seeing a sprinting Boil carrying a dark-clothed, limp figure through the purplish-grey dust clouds of Malastare. Barely hesitating, Kix and Helix sprinted towards Boil, the 501st medic barely pausing to grab a powered-on hover stretcher for the injured person they could now see in the other clone’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boil slid to a halt, panting heavily from his run as the medics handled the injured person to the stretcher. Helix powered on the built-in scanners, checking the patient’s vitals and basic reports while listening to Boil’s quick explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helix used a laser scalpel to remove the patient’s blacks, noting the texture and fabric that was similar to their own, checking the vital scanners every so often as Boil gave Kix the rundown on the injuries the field team could see. Kix nodded, giving Boil a slight squeeze on his shoulder, a wordless dismissal, before turning to Helix and the stretcher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get him moved, surgical ward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad enough that the field team was worried about permanent damage.” Helix looked down at the boy laying on the stretcher, noting the presence of still baby-soft cheeks and his body being thrown out of balance by his longer limbs as the medics hurried to the surgical tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He looks young… much too young to even be away from Kamino.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helix, stop your musing and get your </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheb</span>
  </em>
  <span> over here to help me!” Kix barked, dislodging his batch-mate from his thoughts to help get the boy settled on a med-berth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dance of much practice, though for the two clones who had trained for so long together, the dance was one of total partnership. Handing instruments as they were called for, checking open wounds, making sure the patient in question was totally sedated, it was a dance of brothership and years of companionship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While there was the battle going on, the two chief medics were working on the still-anonymous young patient, leaving the rest of the medics to handle the waves of injured clones. They didn’t want to send the child up to the starships yet, but there was still a lot of work to be done, and the medical teams could only handle so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helix let out an inaudible growl at seeing the boy’s x-rays appear on his screen and turned to where Kix was gently massaging a dislocated shoulder back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re done, check out the datapad.” A slight eye-match of contact confirmed the other’s acknowledgement, as he turned his attention back to the shoulder, sighing in relief as it slid smoothly back into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix stood, pulling his gloves off to move around the berth and taking the datapad in question, glancing over the x-rays and sighing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to operate to get the broken femur and shattered ribs back aligned, that’ll happen when we get back up to the ship. Does he have a file?” Helix took the datapad back, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None that I could find, even looking up the code on his blacks or using facial recognition… there’s nothing that matches him.” Kix rubbed his eyebrow with another sigh, turning slightly to look at the boy laying on the berth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… let’s make one. Leave his name and age blank, we can get that when he wakes up, but fill out the basics, you know what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get right on that, vod.” Helix agreed, already working on the creation of the new file in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kix turned back to the still-unconscious boy, sighing as he looked at the boy’s still-young facial features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from, I wonder..?” He mused, checking the IV lines of pain-killers and sedatives before tilting his head to the side slowly and reaching down to tug a hidden chain that was around the patient’s neck into the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” He felt numbers and letters underneath his gloves before pulling the brighter light over to see, narrowing to read the letters on the dog-tags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FN-2187..?” Kix’s gaze transferred from the dog-tag to the sleeping boy’s face, eyes widening in shock as he staggered slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helix caught his fellow medic’s stagger, and leapt from his chair to give Kix support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Kix?” Kix handed the dog-tag to Helix, watching the other medic’s expression fade from one of worry to one of anger and frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look more than fourteen..! My god, FN-2187? But he’s not like us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t know what to do, especially since he’s underage, and force-sensitive. His midichlorians are off-the-charts, even with the more powerful scanners we have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to have the Generals take a look… this is out of our hands, Kix.” Helix pointed out, holding the dog-tag in his hands still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, go help the medical teams; I’ll stay in here with the boy in case he wakes up or something happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me if you need anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, and I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Crack in the Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FN wakes up onboard a strangely familiar ship, in an unfamiliar room, and in the care of a complete stranger. He gets even more confused as the officers make appearances, things get revealed, and one of the commanders even gives him the dad of scoldings!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know there's not a lot of action... but I think you'll enjoy it either way. As usual, my tumblr is rileys-nest, and don't forget to leave a kudos or comment down below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images of the past, of the present, and of the future sped through the darkness. The young stormtrooper felt like he was floating in nothingness, watching as images and clips of events sped past his form; some slowed enough for him to catch sight of what was happening… while others were too fast and sped right into the pitch-black darkness before he could catch a single flash of what they contained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let out a soundless gasp at seeing the utter wreckage that white-armored clone-troopers did to the Jedi Temple, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of the slaughter. The memory changed to a large grey sphere firing a green laser at what appeared to be a peaceful planet, sending it shattering into nothingness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN-2187 whimpered, fists clenching at his sides. He didn’t want to see anymore death and destruction, especially of those that didn’t deserve it… The teenager clenched his eyes closed as he focused, barely catching the light feeling of an airy hug in the process and a whispered voice on the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>You can change all this, FN-2187. You can change this for the better.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">&lt;—&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With those words, FN-2187’s eyes flashed open before immediately squinting at the bright light that was common to all medical wings. He groaned, hearing the steady beeping of the monitors begin to increase in pace, signaling his awakening to any medical staff nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, you’re awake, good.” FN-2187’s head rolled to stare in the direction that the voice had come from, noting a dark-skinned man in the grey scrubs common to the medical staff rising from a corner desk to approach where he lay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” The medical officer asked, checking the readouts before muting the monitors, brown-eyed gaze fixed on the boy occupying a berth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN-2187 took a quick mental list of his hurts and injuries, considering his response before even verbalizing it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m feeling… a lot better, sir.” The medic gave a slight up quirk of his lips at the younger’s answer, pulling up a stool from under a nearby berth to sit at his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good, if you don’t mind, I’d like to check a few injuries… we had to do surgery, I just want to make sure they’re healing alright.” He expanded on his answer at FN-2187’s questioning gaze, doing exactly that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… FN-2187, is that your designation?” He nodded slowly, hissing through his teeth at the feeling of prodding around a stitched-up injury on his thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you don’t have a name?” FN-2187 shook his head, slowly pushing his upper body into a sitting position to see what the medic was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t… We weren’t allowed to have anything past our designations.” The medic’s questions got his internal alarms going, and FN-2187 slowly fixed a strange look on the officer in question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t matter, you’ll get asked the same questions in a few minutes. Let me comm the Generals; until they appear, I want you to rest. I swear, at least, please be easier than those <em>vod</em> I call brothers.” FN-2187 barely caught the last part of the medic’s sentence, expression going wide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Generals?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, the Jedi Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic.” The only thing that gave away his panic was the sudden sound of the heart-rate monitor spiking into loud squeals. The medic immediately turned his attention back to his patient, forcing him to lay back down, putting an oxygen mask across his face to help stabilize him through his sudden panic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The medic sighed, turning to activate his handheld communicator to call to the bridge, letting the officers know that the young man that had been rescued off the battlefields of Malastare was awake. He straightened at seeing Commander Ponds appear in the hologram, giving a quick salute in greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Good morning, Commander.’ Ponds’ voice came through the speakers, returning the greeting of the medic, giving a slight relax gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘How is the child?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘He is… awake and recovering.’ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Does this mean that the Generals can talk to him?’ The medic cast a glance to where FN lay on a berth, seemingly fast asleep… though he knew that the chance of him being asleep is slim to none.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘It does. Are you ship-side?’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘We are. I’ll rely the message to the Generals, expect to see us at the med-bay in roughly twenty minutes.’</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes, sir.’ As the medic signed off the communicator, he turned to look at FN carefully, gaze strangely suspicious. He looked to have skin a shade or two darker in skin color than their own that all clones shared; younger physically, not yet having those more mature looking features that were typical across the GAR; but appearing to be a totally unknown person among the GAR and Jedi Generals.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t sleeping, were you?” FN shook his head quickly, pushing himself into a sitting position to swing his legs over the side of the berth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I wasn’t… besides, you never told me to sleep.” The medic groaned, dropping to sit on his stool to bury his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I’ll let you be until the Generals show up. Don’t leave the bed.” FN gave a salute at the orders, not laying back down on the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barely ten minutes later, the medic was permitting the group of four Jedi and officers into the room that FN was occupying. He looked up from the data pad he had been messing with, almost scrambling to his feet to snap into an ‘at-attention’ position.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“At ease, cadet.” One of the commanders in armor decorated with purple designs said, giving the hand signal to relax. “I don’t think we, any of us, want to have the medics come after us for having you strain your injuries.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN blinked in confusion, slowly lowering himself to sit back on the edge of the berth, hands folded in his lap as he stared at the commanders and generals taking seats around the room. His eyes widened slightly as the clones removed their helmets, setting them on the floor next to their chairs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FN-2187, that is your designation, right?” FN nodded at the purple-clad clone’s question, straightening slightly in his current sitting position. “Since we know yours, you probably don’t know ours… so, I’m Ponds. Those <em>shebs</em> are Rex and Cody. And our Generals, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN took a shuddering breath at the quick introductions, looking straight at the dirty-blond haired Jedi introduced as Anakin across the room, flanked by the blue-clad Clone Captain. All of the stormtroopers of his legion knew the story… especially the story of the March on the Temple. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cadet?” FN looked up at the questioning term, blinking at Ponds in slight confusion. “Are you okay? Do I need to send Cody to get Helix or Kix?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, sir. I promise.” Ponds slowly nodded, leaning into the wall behind Mace’s chair slightly. He knew when cadets were lying, and inwardly promised himself that he would keep an eye on the youngling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FN… can you explain how you found yourself here?” FN blinked at the question posted by the Koruun Jedi, cocking his head to the side curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is here, exactly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Above Malastare, Year 978 after the Ruusan Reformation.” FN spluttered, choking on spit at the yellow-clad Clone’s quick answer, causing Ponds to straighten out of worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter, cadet?” FN cleared his throat with a quick hit to his sternum, giving a slight glance over the gathered officers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I came… from Starkiller Base, Year 8011 of the Hosnian Reckoning.” A difference of slightly-over half a century separated their times, and FN watched as the generals quietly conversed, knowing it was not his place to ask what they were discussing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s fifty-six years in the future, Cadet.” FN stared squarely at the tone of voice that the darker-skinned Jedi was using, unknowingly accusing him of lying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear, it’s the truth, sir.” All attention turned to the door as the medic knocked quietly, poking his head into the room with a data pad in his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I apologize for interrupting, but… the test results came back, and I think it’s something that needs to be shared.” Pulling up the results in question on the large screen occupying one side of the room, the medic used a laser pointer to circle around two sets of numbers. One was a blank infinity symbol with a plus, while the other shared a ’25%’ “This is his midi-chlorian count, Generals… and this is his DNA relation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mace frowned in slight disapproval, looking at the numbers with an intense gaze. “Are you sure about these numbers, Aid?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“More sure than the fact that any of you have done your annual medical checks.” FN spluttered in disbelief at the medic’s quick retort, hoping the clone wouldn’t get punished for his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, alright. Good point.” Mace chuckled, knowing when to surrender with the clone medics, before turning his attention back to FN.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What… does that mean, exactly, sir?” Aid turned to look at FN’s hesitant question, sighing before turning off the projector.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It means that you have a force sensitivity that is above normal ranges, that it can’t be traced using the testing methods we have accessible ship-board… and believe me, our testing methods can handle Knight Skywalker or Master Yoda’s counts usually.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s force-sensitive, then?” Obi-Wan asked, leaning forwards slightly in his chair at the medic’s explanation to the young cadet. Aid turned to look at Obi-Wan, expression clear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Incredibly so, sir. My personal recommendation is that he gets brought to the Temple because he’s still a year too young to be out in battlefield activity.” FN’s confused cough sounded from where he was sitting, staring at the adults strongly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was doing battlefield activities since I was thirteen!” Ponds didn’t want to snap at the cadet, but his expression was twisted in such a way that his younger brothers knew his feelings about the topic in question. Mace sighed, steepling his fingers before fixing an intent brown-eyed stare at FN.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before the master was able to speak, he glanced up to the clones to see Ponds’ expression. Mace rested a hand on the Commander’s gauntlets, wordlessly giving him the go-ahead to talk; Ponds glanced down at his General, before straightening from the wall-slump he had been in and taking careful steps towards the still visibly-on-edge Cadet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cadet, it has been agreed upon by both the Commanding Officers of the Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi High Council that all Padawans, or force-sensitives, have to be fifteen or older in order to qualify for field activity. As your files say you are fourteen, until you turn fifteen, you will not be permitted to participate in any kind of field activity. Am I clear?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN nodded quickly in agreement, not liking having a commander almost looming over him. Ponds stared down at the cadet’s head, repeating his last three words to hopefully gain a verbal response this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I clear, Cadet?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir! Clear as crystal, sir!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“FN… we’re waiting for General Secura and her battalion to arrive, then we’ll be heading back to Coruscant to get you settled into training. If you need anything, you can always comm one of us, or I’m sure Torrent Company will be in here soon to spirit you away.” Obi-Wan remarked, hiding his quirked lips at the medic’s expression. Torrent Company was a total handful… especially in the medbay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN nodded, watching as the generals filed out of the room, before giving a surprise yelp at a sudden flood of coldness into his arm. He stared up at the medic with bleary eyes, giving a wordless grumble of protest. Aid chuckled at the younger’s behaviors, tugging up the blankets after setting aside the syringe used to inject the sedative into his IV line.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They overstayed their visit. You need to rest, Cadet… and I doubt you’ll rest unless you’re not knocked out.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">FN grumbled sleepily, the medicine working to send him into solid darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Council Learns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finn meets the Jedi Council of the Clone Wars, and reveals his slight confusion of knowledge... hopefully things would start unfolding and cutting things off straight before they unfold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I seriously apologize for not updating! Finn hasn't wanted to talk, and I had to bribe him with popcorn tonight to get this chapter written... I swear, these muses! </p><p>Anyways, as always, my twitter is @highlands_lady and tumblr is @rileys-nest if you want to talk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Fourteen days in the medical bay to fully recover from all his injuries as set by the Chief Medical Officer of the Resolute, a Captain Kix; Finn personally thought that was going a little bit overboard. The longest he’d ever stayed in a medbay, whether in training or actually assigned to a starship, was a day. Anywhere past that, and the injured was “put out of their misery”, or at least, that’s what the trainers told them. He still didn’t know to this day whether or not it was true, but they all heard the horror stories of cadets entering the medical bay and never coming back out.</p><p class="p1">Hearing a quiet knock on the door separating his room from the rest of the medical bay, Finn turned his gaze away from the ceiling with a quiet sigh. There was only so many times a person could count the rivets in the ceiling before it got too boring.</p><p class="p1">“Come in.” The door opened, permitting the robe-clad form that was Knight Skywalker’s Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to enter the room. Being sixteen to Finn’s fourteen, her and Finn had became friendly; she took the responsibility of helping him adjust to life in a much nicer environment than the other had grown up in.</p><p class="p1">“Heya Finn, we’re just approaching Coruscant. Skyguy sent me to invite you up to the bridge then we’re heading down to the Temple together.” Finn’s eyes narrowed briefly at the usage of the word ‘we’, slowly sitting up to swing his legs over the side of the bed.</p><p class="p1">“Who’s this ‘we’ you mentioned, ‘Soka?”</p><p class="p1">The Togruta Padawan grinned toothily at her friend from where she leaned against the wall, ticking names off on her fingers.</p><p class="p1">“Masters Kenobi and Windu, Skyguy, myself, Commanders Ponds and Cody, Captain Rex, and you, of course!. The rest of the men are going to the barracks to start their shore leave after all this mess that was Malastare and the dealings with the damn Zillo Beast.”</p><p class="p1">The sudden change in her tone made Finn laugh; he had luckily been unconscious while all the dealings with the Beast was going on, and as such, knew very little about the situation in question.</p><p class="p1">“How bad was it?” Ahsoka stared almost deadpan at Finn in response, only heaving a huge sigh that made the younger laugh even harder.</p><p class="p1">“Why do I hear the sounds of fun in here..?” The voice of the Lightning Squad’s medic, a Lt. Patch, came from the doorway as he entered, giving both teenagers a makeshift stern look.</p><p class="p1">“Come on, Patch, don’t be that way.” Ahsoka whined, giving the medic her best attempt at kicked loth-cat eyes, only to grumble as the trooper burst into quiet laughter.</p><p class="p1">“You two will exhaust your Masters by the end of the Wars… anyways, Finn, let’s get you checked out and dismissed. How does that sound?” Finn grinned at the medic, cheeks looking much plumper than they had when he had arrived… he looked less like a skeleton and more like the fourteen-year-old Force-sensitive kid he was supposed to be.</p><p class="p1">“Sounds great to me.”</p><p class="p1">“Good, then sit up for me and we can get this handled.” Patch ran through the typical discharge checks, humming quietly to himself as he worked.</p><p class="p1">The final scans were run, certifying that he was free and clear to be discharged from the medical bay, and before Patch could sign the discharge form with his ID, Ahsoka was already tugging Finn out by a hand. The medic sighed deeply, knowing to call them back would’ve slowed anyone down; besides, the Commanders and Generals would see the files when the system updated.</p><p class="p2">&lt;—&gt;</p><p class="p1">Ahsoka excitedly tugged Finn along, jogging through the corridors of the cruiser, and resulting in troopers having to press themselves against the walls to avoid being flattened by the excited young teenagers. The sixteen-year-old Padawan led Finn into the hangar, noticing the triangular-shape of the landed <em>Eta</em>-class shuttle done in the red-and-white of all Temple ships in the center. Close to the open landing doors, Ahsoka saw Masters Kenobi and Windu and her own Master</p><p class="p1">“Masters, Skyguy!” Finn gave a light grin at drawing the attention of the three Masters, following Ahsoka’s lead to draw closer to where the shuttle was docked.</p><p class="p1">“Good to see you, Ahsoka and Finn. Ready to go?” Anakin asked with his ever-present mischievous expression, barely seeming to pay attention to the quiet wrestling from Ponds and Cody in the background.</p><p class="p1">“Ready when you are, Skyguy.” Ahsoka responded brightly, releasing Finn from her hold before bouncing over to where Cody and Ponds were poking fun at each other to pass the time.</p><p class="p1">Master Windu led the boarding group up onto the shuttle, Ahsoka and Finn taking the appropriate seats with buckles while the rest of the troopers and other Generals took their own seats.</p><p class="p2">&lt;—&gt;</p><p class="p1">Finn stared out the window in surprise at the approaching city-planet of Coruscant, nose almost pressed to the transparisteel as the shuttle made its slow way down towards the Temple’s landing platforms.</p><p class="p1">Hearing the voice of Master Kenobi drew the younger’s attention from the outside environment and he blinked curiously at the Stewjoni Master with a quiet questioning hum.</p><p class="p1">“Is this your first time visiting Coruscant, Finn?”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, yeah… Normal folk weren’t allowed to visit Coruscant, only the elite were even permitted into the airspace… and don’t even get me started on the people who lived there.” Finn answered Master Kenobi’s question, turning his attention back out the window again.</p><p class="p1">“Where you one?” Cody asked from his position nearer the closed doors of the shuttle, leaning forwards slightly to peer at Finn.</p><p class="p1">“Was I an elite, you mean?” He laughed, shoulders shaking as he chuckled,</p><p class="p1">“Oh, by the Imperials, no. No, I was a grunt in the Imperial Hierarchy, the only ones lower than me were the janitorial staff.”</p><p class="p1">Luckily for the rest of the shuttle passengers; the Jedi present were picking up on Finn’s darker Force-aura, pulsating in his strong emotions… and when Anakin got permission to land, it made the Masters let out deep sounds of relief flowing through the Force.</p><p class="p1">“The five of you are dismissed, we’ll see you later.” Obi-Wan dismissed the clones and the Master-Padawan pair, before turning to face Finn as Mace returned from a quiet conversation with the Docking Master.</p><p class="p1">“The Council is assembled, they’re just waiting for us.” Mace remarked, brushing past the younger Master and time-traveler; Obi-Wan gently hovered his hand at Finn’s back, guiding the youngest through the halls of the Temple and on the way up to the Council Chambers.</p><p class="p1">The trio walked through the corridors, and with every doorway they walked through, Finn was looking around with a wide-eyed expression. Obi-Wan looked down at the young man curiously, noting the way the other was looking around the Temple.</p><p class="p1">“Is this your first time?” Being torn from his mental comparison to the difference he saw of the Temple in the years that he had seen to the Temple of the mid-Clone War Period by the quietly-asked question from Master Kenobi surprised Finn, but he blinked.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah… seeing it in the full glory, yes sir.”</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean, ‘<em>seeing it in the full glory</em>’?” Mace asked, walking slightly ahead of the pair. Finn stared at the Koruun Master in disbelief as the pair of Masters led him into the Council Chambers, not paying attention to the room that he had just entered.</p><p class="p1">“The Temple was ruined… when the Massacre at the Temple occurred and when the Galactic Empire rose to power, most of the Temple was used for target practice for the Emperor’s Guard Forces.” Finn explained, suddenly noticing the presences of others on the edge of his senses.</p><p class="p1">In a circular shape around the room sat eight robed Masters with two Masters broadcasting in from holograms. Two chairs were left open, one right next to a small green Master and the other near a masked Kel-Dor, and Mace moved to take the empty seat next to the small Master, leaving Obi-Wan standing next to Finn.</p><p class="p1">“Masters of the Council, I present to you, Finn, a foundling without a name found on the battlefields of Malastare. He was treated by Chief Medical Officers Lts. Kix, Patch, and Captain Helix onboard the <em>Resolute</em>, and was released from the medical bay before our departure today.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Master Kenobi. You may be seated.” The younger Master gave a half-bow before taking his seat next to the Kel Dor Master to look at Finn.</p><p class="p1">“Is Finn your actual name?” The younger glanced to the Ceraelan Master, bewildered at his question.</p><p class="p1">“Legally yes… birth? No. I went by FN-2187 for the first fourteen years of my life, whatever I was named before then, I don’t remember.”</p><p class="p1">The holographic Togruta Master leaned forwards in her chair slightly, lekku swaying in the Kamino air, expression one of pure concern.</p><p class="p1">“How old are you, Foundling?” Finn scrunched up his face in thought before responding, not taking his gaze off Master Windu.</p><p class="p1">“Fourteen… at least, I think I’m fourteen? We weren’t permitted to know our birthdays.” That made the rest of the Council exchange looks as Obi-Wan spoke.</p><p class="p1">“He is correct. The DNA testing was run, and his cells say he is fourteen.” Finn blinked, standing in the familiar at-ease position that was common to all cadets facing superior officers while the Councilors conversed quietly between themselves, waiting for any questions to come his way.</p><p class="p1">“He was also found to be Force-sensitive, with counts rivaling those of Master Yoda and Knight Skywalker.” Mace contributed, hands clasping the armrests of his chair.</p><p class="p1">“What is his count, exactly, Mace?” Saesee asked, leaning forwards lightly to peer at Finn with intense hazel eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Roughly 25,000.” That was assumed to be close to Master Yoda’s count, but he was four-thousand above Anakin’s own count of 21,000.</p><p class="p1">“High, his count is.”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed. It will be dangerous for him to not have a Master.” Mace softly remarked, glancing to Finn.</p><p class="p1">“You said… something about this being your first time seeing the Temple in its full glory earlier. Do you mind elaborating?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice calm as to put Finn at ease. The Foundling audibly took a deep breath, before nodding,</p><p class="p1">“I don’t mind… though, my knowledge may be smaller. We weren’t permitted to know the events.” He took another stabilizing breath before speaking,</p><p class="p1">“I never knew the date or anything, but it was referred as the ‘<em>Freeing March on the Temple</em>’ by the officers… but ‘<em>March of Massacre at the Temple</em>’ if going off of the Alliance-published datapads. Half of the direct 501st, under the command of the Dark Apprentice, Lord Vader, marched on the Temple… destroying and slaughtering everyone there. In one night, the Order was destroyed and… I’m not sure how many were left alive that the Empire were trying to hunt down. I believe I can recall them, but I’m not sure.”</p><p class="p1">Finn scrunched up his face in quick recall, “The Masters that survived were Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he fled to Tatooine to raise one of the Twins; Master Yoda, he fled to Dagobah; and Master Nu, she survived for years before the Late Lord Vader killed her. Other survivors included Caleb Dume, though he became known as Kanan Jarrus; Ezra Bridger; Ahsoka Tano; Quinlan Vos; and one called K’Kruhk.”</p><p class="p1">Hearing the list of Jedi that survived made a few Councilors visibly blanch. From the number of almost a thousand down to eight? Something seemed so devastatingly wrong in what the Foundling was describing.</p><p class="p1">“Did you ever be able to explore any of the archives, young one?” Stass asked, headdress waving slightly as she adjusted her position to be able to fix her attention on Finn.</p><p class="p1">Finn shook his head in the negative, expression strangely solemn. “No, Councilor. All Jedi-affiliated archives were destroyed on the late Emperor’s orders… I’m not quite sure when that was decreed. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“No need to apologize, child… I believe we’ve kept you long enough, though.” The other Councilors, both in-person and hologram were nodding. Shaak Ti, the resident mother-hen of the foundlings and creche, were next to speak.</p><p class="p1">“Master Billaba, could I ask you to escort the Foundling to the Halls of Healing for a final check?” Depa nodded, standing from her chair to draw nearer to Finn’s side at the more senior-Master’s direction. Finn stared up at her, before taking a shaky breath at the contact of her hand to the small of his back almost like a guide.</p><p class="p1">“Come along, Finn. I’ll give you a little tour on the way too… the Temple can be confusing for those who didn’t grow up in here.” There was something reassuring about Depa that put Finn at ease.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Did the First Order and Empire really lie about the Jedi Order? Where they as evil and twisted as the Empire portrayed them? Was… the Massacre planned all-along? I… don’t know what to believe anymore… nothing is making sense.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>